


Aromas y Amortentia

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: Conocida como el filtro de amor más potente del mundo, su apariencia tiene un brillo nacarado, su vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales– inhaló suavemente la esencia que despedía aquella poción– se caracteriza por tener un aroma diferente para cada persona.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Aromas y Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Por si alguien tiene dudas con algunas cosas del universo de Harry Potter usados en esta historia, no sale ningún personaje de la saga, solo es el universo con los de Vinland
> 
> Thorfinn - Gryffindor
> 
> Canute - Ravenclaw
> 
> Askeladd - Slytherin
> 
> TIMO(Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria)
> 
> ÉXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas)
> 
> Notas de Aprobado:
> 
> Extraordinario (E)
> 
> Supera las Expectativas (S)
> 
> Aceptable (A)
> 
> Disclaimer: Vinland Saga no es mío, si no de Makoto Yukimura.
> 
> También un agradecimiento especial a mi beta JunzoRayzer, te quiero :3

Una vez iniciado el sexto año de estudios en Hogwarts, los alumnos pueden elegir las materias que los preparaban para el éxtasis y la carrera que decidieron estudiar en el futuro. Los grupos formados para las materias comprendían de alumnos de todas las casas siempre y cuando obtuvieran una nota aprobatoria en sus exámenes timo.

La clase de pociones era esencial para varías carreras del mundo mágico, normalmente era una muy solicitada y de las más difíciles de aprobar. Era la segunda clase de la mañana, impartida por el profesor Askeladd, el cual era conocido por aceptar únicamente alumnos que obtuvieran una nota S en adelante.

—No es de mi gusto el enseñar este tipo de pociones, pero es un requisito obligatorio conocerla– el rubio profesor levanto la tapa de uno de los calderos– Muy bien alguno de ustedes puede decirme ¿Qué poción es esta?

—Es amortentia– susurró por lo bajo un hermoso joven rubio, con la mano ligeramente alzada.

—Correcto, muy bien Canute pase al frente y diga lo que sabe acerca de la amortentia.

Si bien el joven rubio era tímido, sabía que a esas alturas no le seria de ayuda el no participar durante las clases si es que quería aprobar sus materias, así que emprendido el paso se detuvo una vez que llegó frente al humeante caldero. 

—Conocida como el filtro de amor más potente del mundo, su apariencia tiene un brillo nacarado, su vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales– inhaló suavemente la esencia que despedía aquella poción– se caracteriza por tener un aroma diferente para cada persona. En mi caso percibo almizcle, paja y pino– conforme decía los aromas su voz iba perdiendo volumen.

—Bien, puedes volver a tu lugar. – empezó a explicar el mayor mientras el muchacho tomaba asiento– Pese a ser una poción de amor esta no logra crear tal sentimiento, y sin embargo está catalogada como una de las pociones más peligrosas, por lo que hoy– Askeladd no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver cómo ingresaba al aula un estudiante más. – Tan puntual como siempre, Thorfinn.

Parado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba un chico rubio de baja estatura, el cual emitió un gruñido como respuesta caminado para entrar al salón, entre más se adentraba al aula, más percibía los aromas dispersos en el ambiente, aquellos que, para él, formaban una sola fragancia, una que inconsciente asociaba a alguien en especial.

—No pudiste colocarte menos perfume hoy, princesa.

El salón quedó en silencio, Thorfinn vio como las mejillas de Canute se tornaron de un color rosa, y de pronto solo escucho algo parecido a un “clic”, el caldero había sido tapado y los aromas a su alrededor habían desaparecido.

—Ya que hemos oído la vergonzosa declaración de Thorfinn, continuemos con la clase– dijo con tono burlón Askeladd.

Thorfinn tomo su lugar aún lado de Canute. La clase continúo su curso normal hasta llegar a su fin. Ambos jóvenes actuaron tan normalmente durante todo el día, que parecería que no se hubiera dicho nada comprometedor. El cotilleo por otros estudiantes que buscaban algo de que rumorear, no llego a durar mucho antes de desvanecerse. Thorfinn y Canute seguían actuando como siempre, mostrando al público la especie rara de amigos que eran, pese a ser de diferentes casas, pero cuando estaban a solas las cosas entre ellos siempre se tornaban desde jocosas hasta libidinosas.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que le gustara. Estoy tentada a hacer un epilogo o solo volverlo un two-shot ya que aún hay personajes que quiero meter.


End file.
